isso é uma promessa
by iaiah moony
Summary: durante a guerra, Ginny não tem nada em que se apoiar, exceto uma carta. mas as promessas continuam valendo, mesmo durante a guerra? é sensato confiar na palavra de um Malfoy? Draco&Ginny, DH spoilers [bem de leve]


fic presente de fim de ano pra Xarolzinha.

**aviso1:** contém spoilers de Deathly Hallows, mas só um pouquinho (os treze primeiros capítulos, mais ou menos até a pág.212).

**aviso2:** não indicada para diabéticos, por conter doses excessivas de açúcar (pateticamente romântico, na minha opinião).

**

* * *

**Lágrimas corriam amargas pelo rosto de Ginny. Amargas e quentes. E incômodas. Tinha mais de seis meses que não chorava assim. Chorar era um sinal de fraqueza, a qual ela não aceitava de forma alguma. Não era fraca. Não era uma bonequinha de porcelana que quebrava ao menos toque, como muitos pensavam. Ela era feita de um material bem mais resistente, talvez chumbo e algo radioativo por dentro. Isso explicaria a sensação ruim que tinha de si mesma, como se guardasse um veneno em suas veias.

Mas Ginny não guardava nada. Era um vazio dentro de uma casca, o vácuo atrás da máscara de alegria e empolgação. Uma máscara tão bem feita e com um encaixe tão perfeito que às vezes até ela mesma acreditava ser real, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ela sabia que seus sorrisos ensaiados não se estendiam aos olhos cor de chocolate, mas também sabia que ninguém seria capaz de perceber. Ginny era uma boa atriz.

Ninguém tinha percebido quando realmente se apaixonara por Harry, e ninguém percebeu quando isso acabou. Só uma pessoa era capaz de ver o vazio dentro dos sentimentos pelo grifinório, e essa pessoa não contaria nunca, a ninguém. Ele não colocaria tudo a perder assim, não arriscaria o bem-estar de Ginny, e nem o próprio. Draco também era um bom ator.

A ruiva secou os olhos ao ouvir passos no corredor. Não deixaria que ninguém a visse chorando. Ninguém a via chorando desde o enterro de Dumbledore, que foi a última vez que chorou. Engraçado, coincidia com a última vez que vira Harry. Não que isso fosse importante agora. Harry fazia parte de um passado muito distante, mesmo que não tivesse passado tanto tempo assim. No presente, só o que havia era Ginny e sua dor e suas lágrimas naquele corredor vazio. Existiam também aqueles passos, mas eles não se aproximavam mais. O barulho dos sapatos de alguém no piso era baixinho e ia diminuindo, num ritmo lento, e quando a garota soluçou, o eco de seu soluço foi tudo o que pôde ouvir. Os passos também faziam parte do passado. Não tão distante quanto Harry, mas igualmente sem importância.

Não era como se ela não se importasse com Harry, porque ela se importava. Gostava do garoto como um irmão, e toda aquela história de "salvador do mundo bruxo" a deixava preocupada. Mas Ginny sabia que o moreno estava levando a vida que queria, caçando Voldemort de algum jeito heróico e imbecil. Harry era assim, só poderia viver em paz se estivesse atrás de sua vingança. Ele vingaria a morte dos pais, a morte de Sirius, a tortura aos pais de Neville, o assassinato de Dumbledore, e mais um monte de coisas que ela desconhecia e talvez não tivessem relação nenhuma com a vida do garoto. Harry era nobre demais para seu próprio bem, e não permitia a si mesmo um minuto de descanso. O fim do namoro dos dois era prova disso: Harry colocara a segurança de Ginny à frente da própria felicidade.

Mas Ginny não se queixava disso. Seu relacionamento com Harry era uma tentativa desesperada de manter as aparências. Pôr um ponto final naquela farsa foi um alívio, ela não agüentava mais enganar seu amigo, e beijá-lo era como beijar outro Weasley. O amor da ruiva por Harry estava acabado, e agora tudo o que ela conseguia desejar era Draco Malfoy, mesmo o sonserino estando mais distante dela do que todos os outros.

Ginny se sentia sozinha. A decisão dos pais de tirá-la de Hogwarts fora a pior de todas, mesmo parecendo a coisa certa a se fazer. A escola costumava ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo, mais até do que o Gringotes, mas agora que Dumbledore estava morto, nem Hogwarts estava a salvo. Ainda assim, Ginny sentia falta de lá. Não tinha mais Luna, ou Neville, ou qualquer um dos outros companheiros de Grifinória. Não tinha o quadribol e nem os deveres para se distrair. Naquela casa enorme só tinha a tia Muriel, e ela era uma péssima companhia. Por isso a garota passava a maior parte do tempo se escondendo nos cômodos e corredores vazios.

Não via os irmãos há muito tempo. Fred e George simplesmente se recusaram a se "esconder" na casa da tia, assim como Charlie. Ela mesma tinha tentado de todas as formas possíveis não ir, mas a mãe a obrigara a ficar lá, encalhada e sem notícias. A Sra. Weasley achava que a filha não poderia fazer muita coisa pela Ordem da Fênix, agora. Percy era ótimo e extremamente útil, já que estava dentro do Ministério e bem no meio do caos. Bill não dava notícias desde que se mudara com Fleur para uma casa perto do mar, próximo da casa dos Lovegood. Ginny queria mesmo ir morar com eles, mas a mãe quis mantê-la sob vigilância constante, e a casa de tia Muriel não era tão longe assim d'A Toca.

Mas o irmão mais ausente era Ron. A garota não o via desde o final do ano letivo, na estação King's Cross, onde Ron e a Sra.Weasley fizeram uma cena porque ele decidira não voltar para casa. Ron resolveu, junto com Hermione, que iria seguir Harry em busca do que quer que o garoto estivesse procurando. Desde então nenhum dos três dera qualquer notícia, e tudo o que Ginny sabia era que estavam vivos, estavam bem e estavam em Grimmauld Place, mas tudo isso era temporário. Soube disso quando Kreacher foi até A Toca, poucos dias antes dela ir embora, procurando alguém a mando de Harry, e ela conseguiu arrancar algumas frases desconexas do elfo doméstico. Ginny sabia, agora, que não saber do paradeiro deles era um bom sinal, queria dizer que não tinham sido pegos.

Ginny não tinha muitas motivações. Estava nervosa, entediada, ansiosa, triste. Sentia-se completamente sem lugar naquela casa enorme e vazia. A única felicidade de Ginny veio pelo correio. Não que as corujas realmente chegassem, mas a única carta que recebera desde que saiu de Hogwarts parecia não ter sido nem examinada, que dirá confiscada. A carta de Draco estava guardada no bolso interno do casaco da garota, e ela a carregava para todo lugar que ia. Nunca cansava de lê-la e relê-la, mesmo já sabendo aquelas palavras de cor.

_Ginny,_

_Sinto sua falta, o tempo todo. Nossos dias em Hogwarts são coisas que não esquecerei nunca, não importa o tempo ou as torturas que eu passar. Você está gravada tão fundo em mim que jamais poderiam arrancar sua lembrança de mim._

_Meu tempo está acabando. O Lord das Trevas quer que "provemos o nosso valor", mas no fundo eu sei que o que ele realmente quer é punir Lucius, ou a mim. O "fracasso" dele no Ministério e a minha "covardia" despertaram a ira do Lord, e ele nunca deixaria isso barato._

_Eu sei que fugi, que me juntei a eles, que cometi mais uma infinidade de erros. Mas eu repito que disse em nosso último encontro: eu fiz o que fiz pela minha família. Não pelo Lucius. Fiz pela minha mãe e por Bellatrix, pela vida delas. Fiz por amor às únicas pessoas que realmente se importam comigo, que sempre estiveram comigo. Fiz por você, Ginny._

_Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei assim, isolado. Longe de você o tempo não passa. Só o que sei é que farei o possível para te encontrar o quanto antes. Você é tudo o que me resta, ruiva, é tudo em que posso me segurar para não enlouquecer. Eu sei que em algum momento nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, e vamos estar juntos para sempre, mesmo que seja uma última vez._

_Talvez você esteja me odiando agora, eu sei que a nossa conversa abalou a sua confiança em mim. Mas eu amo você, minha ruiva. Amo com todas as minhas forças. E não vou descansar enquanto não fizer você acreditar em mim._

_Por favor, não responda a carta. Não posso impedir que a nossa correspondência seja examinada, e isso colocaria você em perigo. Mesmo que Midas saiba aonde te encontrar, eu prefiro não saber. A sua segurança é o mais importante agora._

_Vamos nos encontrar em breve, Ginevra. Isso é uma promessa._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco._

Não tinha como se animar. Nem Draco dava sinal de vida. Ginny precisava saber mais dele, saber o que fazia, onde estava... Desde os quatorze anos ela o via pelo menos três vezes na semana. Não podia suportar a ausência do loiro, não quando a sua vida estava tão entrelaçada na dele. A ausência de Draco doía mais até do que a de Ron, mais até do que a de Luna. Quando fugiu, Draco parecia ter levado algo de dentro da ruiva, ele era a causa do vazio imenso que ela sentia.

A última conversa dos dois foi um desastre. Ginny sabia que Harry desconfiava de Draco, e Harry sempre foi confiável, enquanto Draco... Bom, Draco Malfoy era ele mesmo. Quando os dois se encontraram, Ginny colocou o sonserino na parede, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ouvir que não importava o que ele tinha feito ou fosse fazer, queria que a garota entendesse que ele quis proteger as pessoas que amava, inclusive ela. Mas a resposta foi insuficiente para a ruiva, e a falta de confiança de Draco a irritava tanto! Quando o loiro insinuou que o problema era que Harry exercia um encantamento sobre Ginny, a ruiva se descontrolou e lhe deu um belo tapa na cara.

"Não me odeie, ruiva." Ginny ainda podia ouvir o sussurro rouco do sonserino. Foi a última coisa que ouviu dele, antes de sair correndo da sala de aula. Foi a última coisa que ele disse a ela, e depois veio aquela carta. Ginny nunca mais ouviu a voz suave e macia do garoto que provavelmente só ela conhecia.

A briga dos dois aconteceu pouco antes da final de quadribol, e a ruiva jogou procurando não só o pomo, mas um jeito de esquecer. Esquecer as tardes, os beijos, os sorrisos, os encontros às escondidas. Esquecer a pessoa doce e gentil que existia por trás de toda aquela arrogância típica dos Malfoy, a pessoa que ela amou com um fogo tão intenso e com tanta força que chegava a doer.

Quando capturou o pomo, sua decisão já estava tomada. Esqueceria Draco Malfoy a qualquer custo, mesmo que isso significasse resgatar uma "paixonite" infantil e "usar" um grande amigo. Ao ver Harry voltar da detenção, Ginny se jogou em seus braços pensando que seria fácil, e de fato foi. Enquanto beijava Harry, não eram os braços de Draco que envolviam sua cintura, nem era a língua de Draco que explorava a sua boca. Quando saíram da torre da Grifinória, não era Draco quem a conduzia pela mão.

Mas o sonho durou pouco. Duas semanas e Harry não servia mais. Só fazia a garota se lembrar ainda mais do loiro. Ginny odiava Draco, mas isso só fazia com que o amasse ainda mais. Ela ainda levou a situação por um tempo, mesmo estando cada vez mais incomodada com aquilo. Com a morte de Dumbledore veio a insegurança: pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Ginny não sabia qual era o próximo passo de Harry.

Não que isso tenha durado muito. Só de olhar pra ele no enterro ela adivinhou. O garoto não precisaria falar nada, ela sabia que era o fim. E, para ela, aquilo seria o fim do fingimento. Não precisaria mais mentir para Harry, nem para si mesma. Poderia amar Draco em paz, sem ter a consciência pesada.

A ruiva enxugou os olhos e tentou se recompor. Talvez já fosse hora do jantar, a janela no fim do corredor mostrava uma nesga do céu que escurecia. Se levantando, ela sorriu, amarga. Sua consciência não pesava, mas o peso em seu coração era imenso. Seu sorriso aumentou, agora irônico. Não esquecera Draco, e sua vida lembrava irritantemente os romances trouxas que seu pai sempre levava para casa. Era patético, mas mesmo assim era real. Draco, o seu romance de banca de revistas particular.

Desceu as escadas lentamente e se sentou à mesa, tia Muriel já estava em seu lugar e uma das criadas antipáticas a servia. Jantaram em silêncio, uma coisa rara naquela casa. Para Muriel, a hora do jantar era o momento certo para pôr o assunto em dia, mas estando presa na mesma casa que a sobrinha não havia muito o que conversar. Ginny mal comeu, apenas revirou a comida no prato a maior parte do tempo, fato que a tia não deixou de perceber.

– Você não comeu nada, Ginevra.

– Não estou me sentindo muito bem, tia. Nada que um bom banho não resolva.

– Mas você está se alimentando mal há dias, e evidentemente não está dormindo direito. Quer que eu mande preparar uma poção para dormir?

– Não precisa, mesmo. Eu vou ficar bem depois de um banho.

E se retirou da sala, subindo direto para seu quarto, e dali para o banheiro. Assustou-se ao ver o próprio reflexo no espelho. Estava pálida, os olhos levemente avermelhados (mas não inchados) exibiam olheiras escuras logo abaixo, e a boca muito vermelha não sorria, embora definitivamente não tivesse um ar de tristeza. Aquela era ela, Ginny Weasley, a garota que sempre sorria.

Tomou um banho longo, demorado. Logo depois se deitou. A tia Muriel tinha razão, ela não estava dormindo bem. Na verdade, estava tão cansada que apagava durante duas ou três horas e passava o resto da noite em claro. Deitou-se, e o único pensamento coerente que conseguiu formar foi que voltaria a ver Draco. O garoto prometera. E por mais ingênuo que parecesse confiar na palavra de um Malfoy, Ginny sentia que aquilo era verdade.

* * *

Um toc-toc irritante acordou Ginny antes do previsto. Pancadinhas insistentes na janela do quarto, onde havia uma coruja amarelada com uma carta presa à pata. 

– Midas!

Ginny se levantou de um pulo e correu até a janela, abrindo-a. A coruja entrou, acompanhada de um vento gelado que fez a garota se arrepiar. Quando retirou a carta da coruja, outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

_Eu prometi, ruiva. Amanhã, ao anoitecer, olhe para o sul._

_Amor,_

_Draco._

Ela releu o bilhete no mínimo cinco vezes, enquanto a coruja deixava o quarto. Ele viria. A informação ainda estava sendo processada em seu cérebro parcialmente adormecido, e embora suas mãos tremessem de leve quando dobrou a carta, Ginny não sentia mais frio. A janela e o vento não tinham a menor importância. Veria Draco mais uma vez, isso importava. Ele cumpriria sua promessa.

Deitou-se e adormeceu pensando nisso, ainda com a pequena carta apertada na mão. E, definitivamente, bebês não dormem tão bem quanto ela dormiu naquele resto de noite.

* * *

– Vejo que teve uma boa noite de sono, Ginevra. Se sente melhor hoje? 

– Bem melhor, tia. Obrigada.

– Então acredito que o barulho de ontem à noite não te incomodou, não é?

Ginny engasgou com o suco. Não, tia Muriel não podia ter visto Midas... Mas e se ela viu? Como iria se encontrar com Draco agora? Será que a tia desconfiava de alguma coisa?

– Q-que barulho, tia?

– Umas pancadinhas irritantemente insistentes, que pareciam vir do corredor em que você está. Engraçado não ter ouvido nada...

– E o que estava fazendo esse barulho?

– Acho que os empregados devem ter esquecido alguma janela aberta, elas costumam bater quando venta. Mas isso não importa. O Jones está aí hoje, você vai passar o dia com ele?

– Claro, tia Muriel. Eu vou até lá agora mesmo.

Terminou o café da manhã e saiu para o enorme jardim da casa. Não levou muito tempo até achar Jones: ele estava nos fundos, próximo às roseiras, assoviando uma canção que Ginny não reconheceu.

– Bom dia, Jones.

– Ah! Bom dia, senhorita Ginevra. Está um lindo dia, não acha?

A ruiva sorriu. Jones era o jardineiro de Muriel há pelo menos vinte anos, e o único ser naquela casa com quem era possível manter uma conversa decente. Ele conhecia Ginny desde que ela nascera, e também Ron, Fred, George, Percy... Jones era praticamente da família, e Ginny o via como uma espécie de avô. Mesmo assim, ele insistia em tratar todos os Weasley por senhor e senhorita.

– Sim, lindo mesmo. E me chame de Ginny, por favor. É bom ouvir alguém falar comigo assim, pra variar.

– Certo, Ginny. Vamos?

Os dois passaram a manhã toda (e parte da tarde) cuidando do jardim. A garota se sentia realmente contente ali, entre as flores. Enquanto estava n'A Toca, fosse nas férias ou nos últimos meses, a coisa que mais gostava de fazer era cuidar do jardim. Planta é terapêutico, era o que sempre dizia. Aprendera isso ainda pequena, com Jones.

Talvez fossem mesmo as plantas, ou a iminência do encontro, ou só a força do hábito, mas a ruiva não parava se sorrir. Quando Jones perguntava do que ela tanto ria, ela respondia que o dia estava bonito e ela adorava plantas. Mas no fundo ela estava quase se sentindo de volta À Toca, recebendo cartas do filho do maior inimigo de seu pai e cuidando do seu jardim, que era praticamente selvagem. Ginny sentia falta da sua vida normal, numa casa barulhenta e cheia de gente. Mas todas aquelas plantas e aquele jardineiro e o sol de fim de outono faziam com que se sentisse melhor.

Almoçaram sentados na grama, e podaram as roseiras logo em seguida. A jardinagem tomou mais da metade da tarde de Ginny, e quando voltou para dentro da casa apenas pediu a uma das criadas que dissesse à tia que ela não se sentia muito bem e que não queria ser incomodada. Não comeu, só tomou um banho e se sentou na janela de seu quarto, observando o horizonte. Esperando.

Depois de meia hora (ou cinco horas, foi o que pareceu), a lua minguante apareceu no céu ainda claro, acompanhada das primeiras estrelas da noite. Qualquer movimento, por menor que fosse, chamava sua atenção. Cada sopro mais forte do vento a sobressaltava. A cada farfalhar das árvores ela apertava os olhos e tentava enxergar no escuro crescente; esperando, esperando...

Até que aconteceu. Uma claridade verde-azulada distante, se aproximando e crescendo devagar. E então sumiu. No lugar onde estivera a luz, uma figura alta e esguia, com cabelos loiros, estava parada, olhando para os lados em estado de alerta. Ginny não pensou: se atirou da janela para a grama numa queda não muito alta, mas perigosa.

Correu todo o gramado em direção ao vulto que ainda estava parado, mas agora tinha os olhos fixos nela. Corria cada vez mais rápido, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e de certa forma dependia. Estava chegando perto, já podia ver os olhos azuis com clareza, e também o sorriso que ia se formando nos lábios finos do garoto.

– Ginny...

Ela não disse nada, apenas jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Draco e beijou-o. A intensidade daquele beijo assustou o sonserino, que caiu no chão. Ginny ainda o beijava vorazmente, e ele retribuía com o mesmo entusiasmo. Aquele beijo significava para ela todo o tempo perdido com Harry, a saudade da escola, dos irmãos, dos amigos, de Draco... Para ele, significava todo o sacrifício do ano anterior, os pesadelos, as torturas, a Marca Negra que queimava em seu braço esquerdo. Para os dois, era a chance de continuar do ponto exato em que tinham parado.

Os dois se separaram, sem fôlego. Ginny recostou a cabeça no peito de Draco, que ainda estava deitado na grama. O garoto começou a acariciar os cabelos vermelhos dela, de um jeito doce.

– Você não faz idéia do quanto esperei por isso...

– E eu, ruiva. E eu... Todo esse tempo com os malditos Comensais... Com o próprio Lord... Tudo valeu a pena, só para estar aqui agora.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. Estavam em guerra, mas ela não queria estragar o momento dos dois com a realidade. Podia imaginar e até ver tudo pelo que Draco passara desde que fugira de Hogwarts, e não queria forçar as lembranças do sonserino.

– Um sicle pelo seu pensamento.

– Não é nada, Draco.

– Se não vai contar eu adivinho. Você não tem notícia alguma de ninguém. Certo?

– Se você não quiser...

– Não, tudo bem. Mas as notícias não são boas. Pegaram a Lovegood.

– Luna?

– É, e estão chantageando o pai dela. Longbottom desapareceu de Hogwarts, mas é provável que ainda esteja dentro do castelo. Aliás, metade dos grifinórios e alguns lufos estão seriamente encrencados, mas eu não sei por quê.

– E a minha família?

– Bom, seu pai ainda tem emprego, e seu irmão também. Sua mãe ainda fica em casa e o seu irmão que morava na Romênia ainda está lá com ela. Mas os gêmeos fecharam a loja e ninguém sabe do que foi atacado pelo Greyback. E falando em lobos, o Lupin sumiu com a esposa.

– E...

– Potter? Desaparecido, junto com a Granger e o seu irmão. Nada sobre os três desde que invadiram o Ministério.

– Eles o quê?!

– É, invadiram o Ministério. Tiraram pessoas do meio de uma audiência da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, estuporaram funcionários, uma bagunça do caramba! Mas os Comensais não contaram mais nada, não na minha frente. Mais alguma dúvida?

Ela pensou um pouco. Sim, tinha mais dúvidas. Milhões delas, na verdade. Mas não tinha certeza se valia a pena.

– Não. O resto pode esperar.

Draco se sentou e abraçou a ruiva.

– Por muito tempo eu tive certeza que nunca mais ia te ver... Que não teria coragem de e olhar nos olhos de novo...

– Está tudo bem, Draco.

– Eu sei que sim. Pelo menos essa noite está.

E beijou a garota.

* * *

Ficaram assim durante horas, abraçados e conversando amenidades. Ou apenas em silêncio, olhando o céu. Nenhum dos dois queria sair dali, sabiam que estavam no lugar certo, no momento certo. Ambos estavam exatamente onde queriam estar. 

As horas se passaram, o céu já começava a clarear.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir, Ginny.

Ela o abraçou com força, como se fosse cair se o soltasse.

– É sério, ruiva. Eu preciso voltar. Narcisa está cobrindo o meu passeio, mas é melhor não arriscar.

– Não quero que você vá...

– Eu também não quero...

Beijaram-se novamente. Quando se separaram, Ginny tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Desviou os olhos cor de chocolate dos olhos azuis de Draco, mas ele segurou seu rosto e a fez encará-lo.

– Não chora, ruiva. Eu não quero que você fique triste.

– M-mas...

As lágrimas corriam livremente agora. Draco beijou-as, sabendo que era o único que veria Ginevra Weasley tão desarmada. Então abraçou a garota com mais força.

– Eu vou voltar pra te buscar, Ginny.

E a beijou, de um jeito que fazia parecer que aquele beijo era o último da vida deles.

– Isso é uma promessa?

– Pode apostar.

* * *

**n/a:** essa coisa foi feita sob medida pra Xarol: pequena, bonitinha e romântica até não poder mais (o que explica as doses cavalares de açúcar nessa brincadeira). aliás, acho que romance não é bem meu ponto forte. mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. e juro que um dia eu faço um Draco/Ginny que preste. 

mas vamos ao que interessa. no meio das provas finais e do vestibular (que por um acaso é amanhã), eu tive que fabricar tempo pra terminar isso (que por um acaso eu tinha começado há mais ou menos três meses). então, desculpem por toda a enrolação no meio da estória, o final besta e a falta de conteúdo no encontro dos dois. outra coisa, essa é a primeira fic não-slash que eu termino. eu preciso de alguém pra me dizer se isso prestou.

fora isso, só uma coisa a dizer: façam uma pseudo-autora feliz. deixem reviews.

bissoux!


End file.
